metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Story/Story (Rebel)
The Pharaoh Treasure See also: The Pharaoh's Treasure Dialogue General Morden instructs Beatriz and Allen Jr. to find the Arabian Tears. The two arrive at the desert and they find the ruins after some arguing. A young girl opens the door and the two follow her. While navigating the ruins, they run into two Mummy Cats who are startled by Allen Jr. due to him being male. They are defeated and Allen Jr. finds a skeleton, with Beatriz presuming that it's Scotia's father. She guesses wrong as its a Mummy Warrior in disguise. After defeating the Mummy Warrior, Beatriz finds both Scotia and Allen Jr. have fallen asleep. Beatriz later encounters the Pharaoh and demands the Arabian Tear. She is angered by the Mummy Cat's behavior and prepares to make the Pharaoh and his servants be obedient to her and battles them. She defeats the Pharaoh, who is impressed with her heart and allows her to take the tear before falling into slumber. Beatriz also drags Allen Jr. and Scotia back to the surface, where she rants about Allen Jr.'s uselessness. She is also surprised to why Scotia is on the boat at which Allen Jr. reveals he let her on the boat. Scotia also tells her that she wants the boat to take her to the next set of ruins. Beatriz allows Scotia to stay on the boat and returns to Morden with the jewel in tow. Secret Ending Morden thanks Abigail for her sister bringing back the jewel and says that a client wants it. He asks her to oversee the negotiations. Guilty Child From "The Pharaoh Treasure", Abigail requests to oversee the negotiations alone. Morden allows her to do so, and before she leaves, Allen O'Neil arrives. Abigail is disturbed by his lack of respect and leaves the room. Morden tells Allen that Abigail will be taking care of the meeting, to which Allen says he won't have to go as a result. Morden tells Allen that he should still go, since he does not want her to be too aggressive towards the Amadeus Syndicate. Allen complies and goes with Abigail. As Abigail makes her way to meet the client, she gets a report from her soldiers. They tell her that 10 Amadeus robots are headed their way, so she tells the soldiers to prepare for a battle if needed. She then turns her attention to Allen, asking him what he is doing here. Allen tells her indirectly that Morden sent him along. When the Amadeus robots arrive, they start attacking the rebel officers. Abigail orders the infantry to fire on them. After the failed ambush, Abigail believes the Amadeus Syndicate has betrayed them. Allen points out that if they were going to kill them, they would have sent larger forces. Abigail believes that this is why Allen will never be promoted, though Allen states that he likes to fight alongside his soldiers. The two decide to go to Amadeus headquarters to find out the true cause behind the transgression. At Amadeus headquarters, an unknown AI talks with an Amadeus robot. She agrees with the robot's logic that they have no free will, and partially reveals the cause of her creation. Out in the field, Abigail is informed that more anti-regular forces are headed their way, and concludes that it is betrayal. Mecha Allens arrive to cause more havoc for them, which enrages Allen since they are imposters of him. Abigail fires on Allen intentionally, causing him to yell at her. Allen battles the Mecha Allens alone. Allen destroys all the Mecha Allens, though he forgets to leave one more. This Mecha Allen gets possessed by the unknown AI, who taunts them. Assuming that it is just a simple voice modifier, the rebel officers continue to Amadeus headquarters. As they arrive, a soldier informs her that more anti-regular forces are in their way, which Abigail now recognizes as a full betrayal. They encounter Morden Robots. She destroys the Morden Robots as they belittle Donald Morden; Allen offers to help but she declines it. As with the last encounter, the unknown AI possesses one of the Morden Robots and self-destructs it. Allen shoves her out of the way and takes the hit. She is surprised but tells Allen that she owes him one for this. Allen tells her that he will tell Morden what happened, to which Abigail smirks and gives him a hearty slap on the back. They later encounter several Amadeus soldiers. Abigail proceeds to punish them for their betrayal, confusing the soldiers. Allen defends the Amadeus Syndicate, telling her that they should punish them accordingly after hearing them out. The soldiers take them to their leader, who greets the officers. The two tell Amadeus of the recent events; when Allen mentions a little girl's voice, Amadeus stops. The unknown AI appears and pleased with how fun the rebel officers are, wants to keep battling them despite Amadeus' protests. She forcibly grabs Amadeus and places him in the Mother Computer, resulting in another fight. After the battle, White Baby leaves, promising to get better "toys" to fight the officers. Amadeus tries to stop her but is unable to, and tells the rebel officers about White Baby. Abigail vows to destroy White Baby it is a threat to Morden's plans. Amadeus silently agrees, which Allen interprets as a parent being concerned for their child. Secret Ending Morden praises Allen for his work, confusing Allen. He informs him that Abigail told him that while Allen is a moron, he makes a good shield, which Allen interprets as praise. Abigail comes in for their meeting and immediately starts disciplining Allen for his improper attitude towards the General. She also tells him that she saw his son and is ashamed that he takes to him, prompting Allen to threaten her, while Morden sighs at them. Cross/You Following the events of "Utopia", the Amadeus Syndicate come across the remains of the Sol Dae Rokker and prepare to fuse it. A small backstory begins where Amadeus himself came to the islands, eventually finding it, but without its sun stone (the Mars People Elite had destroyed it). With the fusion complete, Amadeus plans to use it to take over the world. Anima goes wild, panicking the researchers, but Amadeus tells them to stay still, as the artifact hasn't taken hold yet. He is then informed that someone has breached the Cyber Wall, who is none other than White Baby. White Baby disappears with Amadeus and Anima. Inside, White Baby touches Anima and is overwhelmed. At the rebel base, Navy is informed of Anima and sets out to destroy it to prove she is stronger than the Professor. At the ruins, White Baby attempts to mentally overwhelm Navy, but Vita deploys Sanctuary and protects her. Brainwashed Amadeus researchers then attack the group. After the battle, White Baby goads them to hurry up, which Navy interprets as a personality modifier, though Vita distinguishes it as real emotions. Inside the ruins, Amadeus is silent. White Baby tells him that she has Anima under control and asks him to make requests to destroy humanity. He refuses, as he states that he didn't make her to destroy humanity. White Baby points out that she was made strong to control the weak, though Amadeus states that there are others stronger than her, much to her amusement. At the forest, White Baby sends out another mental attack, which Vita blocks. Vita detects several Amadeus robots ahead and prepares to fight them, but Navy takes over and battles them. During the battle, Navy notes that the robots are regenerating. Vita notes that they usually don't have a repair function. Navy tells her that Anima focuses on destruction and regeneration, and deduces that White Baby overwritten them with a program. Vita decides to run past the robots, to which Navy agrees. Several years before the current events, several researchers discuss about Navy and the creation of Vita. Elsewhere in the lab, Vita is depressed. The Professor tells Navy that Vita needs a personality program to override her depression. Navy refuses, as Vita is alive, so there is no need for a personality program. The Professor points out that she has no pain or fear, and that the majority of her body is mechanized. Navy argues back, stating that as long as Vita has consciousness, she is living. The Professor states that Vita believes she is dead and that what is happening now is fake. The Professor tells Navy that she has one month to apply a personality program on Vita, or he will do it himself. Navy speaks with Vita. Vita expresses her depression, unsure to why she was selected and that vengeance can never be achieved as her friends and their killers are long gone. Navy is surprised with her progress and tells her that she will be her friend, because the cyborg is her masterpiece. Sometime later, a researcher mocks Navy and her masterpiece, prompting her to threaten the researcher. Later on, the lab is raided by an unknown person. The same researcher tells Navy to run, though she refuses as she hasn't completed her adjustments. The attacker arrives and Vita prepares to sacrifice herself for Navy, as she just wants to die. Navy refuses to let her go and battles the raider alone. This moves Vita, and after repelling the raider, she states that while she has no reason to live, she thinks it is best to accompany her. The two groups finally meet. Navy and Amadeus hurl insults at each other while White Baby asks Vita why she is with a human. Vita tells her that humans are stronger than she thinks, though White Baby refuses to believe that and they battle. White Baby analyzes Vita's background and is surprised about her past. She refuses to listen to reason and runs off. In the ruins, Anima breaks free of White Baby's control and runs rampant again. Navy challenges Anima to a battle with Vita as her support. They eventually destroy Anima. Amadeus notes that it will take thousands of years to recover Anima. Navy proclaims herself to be the best, but Amadeus points out that the Professor wasn't just skilled in battle; he was also unrivaled in technology. Navy is annoyed and argues with Amadeus while Vita looks on. Secret Ending Back at the rebel base, Beatriz is exhausted from looking after Allen Jr. She asks Navy to give her an energy booster. Navy asks Beatriz if she wants one to keep her up for 72 hours, or one to make her look like Allen for the same time. Beatriz refuses either and notices the energy booster she wants, but Navy tells her that it has poison in it. Beatriz yells at Navy and tells her to stop being careless. Navy returns to experimenting. Sometime later, Allen Jr. comes in for an energy booster. Vita appears and tells him that Navy is not here. Allen Jr. is slightly annoyed but asks Vita to bring him his energy booster. She takes one and shows it to him, and he refuses it as it has a skull mark. Vita grabs another container. Allen Jr. notes that the color is right but is suspicious of it. Vita takes it back from Allen Jr. and drinks the contents. Finally, Abigail learns that Navy is unable to deploy Vita for battle. Navy states that it is their fault for causing Vita to get bedridden. When she arrived back in her room, she found their medicine scattered and Vita unconscious from trying them. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)